1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a buckle for fastening a closure flap of a bag, a rucksack or the like, and also for fastening straps, belts or suspenders of a shoe, a boot, trousers, a skirt or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-31809 discloses a buckle for fastening belts of shoe which buckle comprises, as shown in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 4C of the accompanying drawings, interlocking male and female members A, B. The male member A has on its bottom surface a pair of resilient legs C, C, each having on its outer side a stepped portion which is engageable with the edge D of an aperture in the female member B as the male member A is pressed against the female member B so as to force the legs C, C into the aperture from the to side of the female member B in a snap action. The female member B has a pair of resilient arms E, E having a pair of inwardly directed pushing portions F, F. When the two arms E, E are pressed toward each other, the pusher portion F, F pushes the legs C, C so as to resiliently bend the same inwardly, thereby bringing the stepped portions out of engagement with the edge D of the aperture, so that the male member A is uncoupled from the female member B. The female member B further has a hollow chamber H formed therein and a cantilever resilient member G supported on the left side and on the bottom surface (as viewed in FIG. 4C) of the female member B and extending into the hollow chamber H so as to normally urge at its distal end K the bottom surface of the male member A upwardly, so that, when the male member A is uncoupled from the female member B, the male member A springs up under the resiliency of the cantilever resilient member G.
However, such a conventional buckle is disadvantageous in that, since the cantilever resilient member G of the female member B continues to urge the bottom surface of the male member A throughout while the male member A is coupled with the female member B, the cantilever resilient member G is liable to fatigue, namely, has a tendency to lose resiliecy so that the the buckle as a whole lacks in durability. Furthermore, the cantilever resilient member is formed in such a shape to extend into the hollow chamber H, it is not simple to manufacture.